British-Canadian War (Hyoooogn)
Overview The '''British-Canadian War '''was the first real instance of war in North America. It was a particularly bloody conflict and eventually led to the downfall of Canada as a whole. The war was very decisive, with Canada being invaded from 2 sides by the Russians in the west and British in the east. The outcome set the United States up for an invasion from both the north and south. Timeline February 2021 * Feb. 1: The British initiate a naval blockade of Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. * Feb. 2: Canadian bombers target warships in the blockade, slightly weakening its strength. * Feb. 3: British planes bomb the city of St. John's and British forces invade through that city and St. Anthony. * Feb. 4: Before Canada has a chance to defend itself, the island of Newfoundland is totally occupied by the British. * Feb. 5: America declares neutrality in the conflict, as does Germany. The British bomb and invade cities along the coast of Newfoundland on the mainland. Canadian forces are able to assemble a defense in Goose Bay and along the border of Québec. The British occupy much of Newfoundland. * Feb. 6: The British launch a massive offensive on Goose Bay but fail to take the city. They invade and occupy the sparsely populated Baffin Island. A few hours later they invade Québec from the north and east, capturing many key areas. * Feb. 7: Goose Bay and the rest of Newfoundland falls under British control. The British invade and conquer Nova Scotia. * Feb. 9: After setting up offensive positions, the British push deeper into Québec territory and push back the Canadian defenses. * Feb. 10: All of Québec falls under British control in a historic and decisive battle at the city of Québec. The British secure more territory in mainland Nunavut Territory. The Canadians lose control of Hudson Bay. * Feb. 12: The British lay siege to Montréal and invade Ontario through the Hudson Bay. The battle of Montréal lasts weeks. March 2021 * Mar. 3: The British claim all of Ontario outside of Montréal, Ottowa, the capitol, and Toronto. * Mar. 5: Russia, in hopes of gaining a second means of entry into the United States, invades and occupies Victoria Island, Banks Island. Yukon Territory and the Northwest Territories. Canada is forced to send forces to the Northwest to defend against the Russians. * Mar. 7: Russia moves quickly and efficiently through Canada, pushing the British out of Nunavut and securing British Columbia. The British capture Montréal. * Mar. 8: Germany sends a massive force to Alberta Territory. * Mar. 9: The British, exhausted, halt their advance and annex Newfoundland. * Mar. 11: The Germans retake much of British Columbia from the Russians. German planes heavily bomb key German positions. * Mar. 12: Russia bombs Paris. * Mar. 14: The Russians are forced out of British Columbia. The British bomb Berlin in retaliation for the Germans helping Canada. Germany is forced to declare war on the UK. * Mar. 15: The British heavily bomb Ottawa and prepare for an invasion. Some German forces are repositoned to Ottawa to help fight the British. The Russians are able to halt the German counteroffensive in the northwest and invade Alberta and Manitoba from the north, spreading the Germans very thin. * Mar. 18: The United States declare war on Russia, forcing the Brazilian Union and China to do the same to them and nullifying the Treaty of Paris. The U.S sets up defenses in northwestern Canada. * Mar. 20: The Germans lose Britsh Columbia and the Americans and Germans are surrounded from 2 sides by Russia, leading to a nearly year-long standoff. The British invade Ottawa. * Mar. 23: The British are pushed out of Ottawa and the Germans invade the British controlled territory of Québec. * Mar. 25: The Germans reclaim Ottawa and the British retreat to Newfoundland. The Russians bomb Toronto and Ottawa, causing massive damage to the infrastructure of urban Canada. Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Canada Category:Geopolitics 2020s